


Crush

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kind of drunk Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Law has a secret Luffy can't quite keep.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shishiswordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman/gifts).



> Belated birthday gift for [Shishiswordsman](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/)

“You’re good at breathing. I like that.” Law leaned heavily against Luffy’s shoulder, arm snugly wrapped around his waist.

Luffy chuckled. “Yeah?”

“It can be hard.” Law rubbed his forehead against Luffy’s shoulder. Luffy hummed in agreement. “So I’m glad you're good at it.”

Luffy squeezed his hand. He liked Law like this. Not to say he wanted Law drunk all the time. But it was a nice change. Law was a cuddly and affectionate drunk. And he knew this. So he only drank in excess when he knew he was safe, when he was absolutely sure it was ok to let go.

He was safe with Luffy; he trusted him.

“But…” Law continued after a moment. “It means I have to make room.”

“Room?”

“In my heart. For more people. For you, you take up a lot of space.” Law struggled to sit up straighter.

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“And your crew, they take up space.” Law stared at his shoes. “More favorite people… besides my crew.”

Luffy laughed as he steady Law in his swaying. “Are you upset about it?”

“No.” Law looked up and blinked at his surroundings. The small port they had docked at welcomed pirates so long as they behaved and had money. So they had taken up camp on the bay where they could have a bonfire and relax. Law let his gaze wander to each member of the Heart pirates in no particular order. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Captain!” Most of the ones who heard him responded. They were all in good spirits too, seeing how their captain finally had time to relax and calm down.

Law sighed and laid back on the mat he and Luffy were sitting on. He pulled Luffy down with him so that they were laying on their sides facing each other. Luffy tried not to giggle as Law ran his fingers lightly over his face, tracing the scar on his cheek and gliding up the bridge of his nose before trailing down to his lips.

“Can you keep a secret?” Law asked. He seemed a little hesitant. When Luffy nodded his head yes, Law scooted closer to him until their foreheads were touching. “I have a crush on you.” He watched Luffy’s face as confusion and surprise flickered across them. “But-” He hovered his hand over Luffy’s mouth. “You can’t tell Straw Hat. You have to promise.”

Luffy nodded again. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Law said with a smile. He stood up without another word and made his way over to Bepo by the fire.

Luffy stood as well, but instead of following Law, he headed for the small circle of pirates drinking and sharing stories. He placed his hands on the shoulders of Penguin and Shachi and leaned down so he was between them. “Why did Torao say he was crushing me?”

“What?”

“He’s not doing a very good job of it.” Zoro laughed despite Usopp elbowing him.

“He has a crush on you?” Sanji suggested.

“Yeah, that.”

“Oh…” Shachi nodded. “Wait, it’s not though…”

“Yeah, because they’re already a thing, so it’s-” Penguin continued Shachi’s train of thought until he was interrupted by Luffy shaking both of them.

“What does it mean?”

“It’s a North Blue way of saying he has a shine for you.” Sanji interjected. “He likes you.”

“Well, yeah… I like him too.” Luffy’s brow furrowed.

“Captain’s drunk Straw Hat. Cut him some slack.” Shachi shrugged off Luffy’s hand finally. “A shine for someone, that’s a cute way of saying it.”

“Why would you call it crushing?” Usopp asked.

“A fairytale about Princess Edina and her secret emotions. She couldn’t tell anyone, so they stay bottled inside of her, and it felt like her heart was being crushed.” Penguin explained. “Not sure exactly how it moved on from there, but when you like someone in secret, it’s normally called having a crush on them.”

“But it’s not a secret.”

“Luffy, what did I just say.” Shachi looked over his shoulder at the teen.

Luffy huffed. “No… I’m going to tease him a little.”

The two Hearts shrugged. “That’s fair.”

When Luffy made it back to Law, he was sitting on their mat again with a half eaten rice ball in his hand and an intent gaze fixated on the stars. He held out the rice ball to Luffy as he sat down. “I drank too much.”

“What makes you say that?” Luffy took the offered rice ball.

“I tripped over Bepo.”

Luffy chuckled a little. “I’m sure he’s fine.” He scooted closer to Law. “Hey, can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah.” Law looked at Luffy, a little startled by how close he was.

A grin spread easily over Luffy’s lips, and he leaned a little closer to whisper near Law’s ear. “I have crush on you.”

To Luffy’s surprise, however, Law leaned away from him with a scowl. He looked down at his hand clenching the mat beneath them. “That bastard… I hate him.” A blush was beginning to burn across his cheeks. He blinked as he processed the sentence again. “Wait…”

Luffy barely noticed Law swatting him on the arm through his laughter. He fell back on the mat while Law half-heartedly glared down at him.

“I want my rice ball back.”

“I already ate it.”

Law leaned over him. “Fine, but I demand compensation of some sort, you tease.”

Luffy reached up and pulled Law down for a brief kiss. “Torao can tease me too.”

“I don’t need your permission for that.” Law laid his head against Luffy’s chest and welcomed the warm embrace. “For now, be a good pillow until I’m sober again.”

“Hmm… ok.” Luffy counted Law’s breaths as he watched the stars above them until they both eventually drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
